


it started out with a kiss

by fugitives



Series: nothing short of forbidden [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitives/pseuds/fugitives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several members of the cast go out to have drinks. One thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it started out with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short and not deep and basically about a bunch of guys having fun and I don't even know if it'll be a full-fledged series but I hope you guys like it??

“What are you grinning at?” 

“We’re being checked out, my friend.”

“Who?”

Graham groaned. “Keep it in your pants, lads.” 

Dean chuckled and took a swig of his beer. “Such a gathering of irresistible dwarfs. I wouldn’t fault the ladies for staring.” Beside him, James snorted and hid behind his bottle while Adam let out an uncharacteristic giggle. Aidan was the only one looking unfazed, rather, much to Graham’s chagrin, he had raised his bottle of beer at the table of ladies that were openly throwing them curious mixed with flirtatious gazes. “I don’t know about you but I think they know who we are.” 

“Well they know me at least,” Dean said smugly. Aidan rolled his eyes. “What?” countered the other man with an arched eyebrow. “You know it’s true.” 

“You know you’re not the only hot Dwarf in this bar.” Aidan’s smirk was met by Dean’s furrowed brows. James let out a low whistle. “Let the showdown begin,” he said as he drummed his hands rapidly on the table. Graham shot him a glare, which Stephen tried to quell by rubbing his back assuredly. Dean grabbed his bottle and stood, the legs of his chair scraping audibly against the floor as he did. “A challenge for thee, brave gentlemen.” He tilted his bottle, but the message was obviously intended more for Aidan. “Whoever gets the most phone numbers,” he smirked. “Wins.” 

Adam opened his mouth to say something but Aidan beat him to it by getting up a tad quicker than was normal. “Loser has to sleep in his prosthetics.” 

“Deal.” 

“And wig.” 

“Double deal. And Aidan? Phone numbers from men don't count.” He winked. 

Graham snorted in half-disapproval and amusement. James chuckled as he watched the two younger men dart off with their beer bottles in hand and fierce determination in their eyes. “Oh to be a young chav again.” 

Two hours later, they returned to their seats with huge, rudely unabashed grins on their faces. 

“You go first.” 

“No, you.” 

“Alright, since I’m the older brother.” Graham rolled his eyes. 

“Man the drumroll…” Dean took a deep breath and whipped out his mobile while Adam good-naturedly obliged. “ _Ten_.” A whistle made its way out of James’s lips. Aidan on the other hand, looked visibly crestfallen. “Three,” he muttered. Dean let out a whoop and thrust his fists into the air. “Who da man?! Who. Da. Man.” 

Aidan remained quieter than usual throughout the rest of the night until they made it back to their trailers (with Adam a tittering mess, James breaking out into spouts of Irish drinking songs, Stephen letting out an occasional belch or two, and Graham having to support Adam with one arm slung over his shoulder, ever the staunch and grim pillar of not-quite sobriety). They bid each other goodnight (James practically hollered his) and marched off towards their respective trailers. 

“You alright, mate?” said Dean as he walked Aidan to his on the way to his own trailer. 

Aidan laughed and patted him on the back. “I’m fine, champ.” 

“Hey,” he grabbed his shoulder and looked him sternly in the eye. 

“No hard feelings, yeah?” 

“What?” he laughed again, but his eyes were averted and his cheeks flushed. “I’m alright. You’re just better at talking to women, that’s all.” 

“You’re the one who can’t shut up.” 

“Yeah,” he grinned back at Dean. “And I think it helped, alright. What was it about ladies liking men who listen?” 

“Hey, man.” Dean put his other hand on his other shoulder and gave him a strangely intense look. “They don’t know what they’re missing out on, okay?” Before he could check his actions, he grabbed Aidan’s cheeks in his hands and brought his lips down in a brief, hot kiss tinged with booze and something distinctly smoky. They stared at each other in disbelief and fascination for a few seconds until Dean patted his cheek and said in a low, slurred voice, “Goodnight, bro.” 

He didn’t know if it was the alcohol but Aidan distinctly remembered Dean’s walk back to his trailer being wobblier than usual.


End file.
